


dream it

by imnayeons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, will add as i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnayeons/pseuds/imnayeons
Summary: twice drabbles.





	1. icy

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo!! sometimes i feel like only writing a lil bit and here's what comes out of those moods. hope u enjoy!!

Chaeyoung doesn’t know how long she’s going to be like this. 

She stares up at the girl above her, contemplating just climbing her like a koala and forcing Tzuyu to look at her. She eventually decides against it, choosing instead to take both of the taller girl’s hands into her own, trying to make her glance down at Chaeyoung.

“Tzuyu,” she calls out, “look at me.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes move, but only to a spot on the ceiling, and she clenches her jaw slightly. 

“Tzuyu-ah,” she tries again, softer this time, “say something.” 

She can see that Tzuyu’s conflicted, something in her eyes less sturdy than it was before. Chaeyoung squeezes the hands she has clasped between her own, warm and soft (a contrary to their owner’s current actions), and she says, “At least sit down if you’re not going to talk to me.” 

Tzuyu stays still for a minute before finally moving to lower herself on the grey couch, a few spaces from Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung sighs, scoots closer while still maintaining their linked hands. “Is this about the Mina thing?” Tzuyu jaw tightens, eyes hardening, and Chaeyoung takes that as a yes. 

Just hours before, they had all gone out for dinner, and a conversation had unfortunately led to the topic of funny exes, in which Momo had burst out with “OH GUYS! Do you remember when Chaeyoung and Mina dated in high school?” Chaeyoung and Mina had uncomfortably avoided eye contact with each other, wearing matching grimaces, while a frown etched itself on Tzuyu’s face.

“Dated?” she asked, a dangerous tone taking over her voice. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in recognition; with that type of tone generally whatever was happening didn’t end well (examples being: two gross boys hitting on Chaeyoung in a club, being harassed in a park by Jehovah’s witnesses, and being told trying to adopt 5 more dogs was a little “unnecessary”). Nayeon and Jihyo exchanged looks, about to cut off Momo before Jeongyeon piped up with, “Yeah, everyone thought they were gonna end up together, to be honest. Chaeyoung was so cute around Mina back then, getting all flustered.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes seemed to flash, and she replied, “Oh really?”, tone low, separating her hands from Chaeyoung’s and taking a sip from her glass of rosé. Sana looked uneasy, and had quickly attempted to maneuver the topic into annoying professors, while Chaeyoung had kept a close eye on Momo, the last to finish eating, counting down the seconds to when they could leave. 

The cab ride back was just as uncomfortable, with Tzuyu taking the seat across from Chaeyoung so they weren’t sitting directly next to each other, staring out the window until they reached their dorm building again. 

Once back in the dorm, Tzuyu had only stood straight up, staring out the window to avoid eye contact with Chaeyoung as the younger girl, perched on the bed, had tried and failed to get her attention.

So here they are now, Tzuyu’s hands between Chaeyoung’s, the younger girl trying to keep up her icy demeanor while the shorter girl tries to diffuse her. 

“You know that Mina and I only dated for like, two weeks, right?” the flesh of Chaeyoung’s palm is caught between Tzuyu’s nails as she curls her fingers into Chaeyoung’s hands, “it wasn’t anything serious,” she finishes. Tzuyu’s eyes soften slightly at that, still slightly uneasy in the way she’s looking around. 

“Not like you and I are, at least,” Chaeyoung adds, turning to completely look Tzuyu in the eyes. Tzuyu finally turns, slowly, and meets Chaeyoung’s eyes, looking slightly vulnerable (which she almost never is in the first place, so it’s quite a big deal for Tzuyu).

“How come you never told me you two dated?” she asks, slight hurt seeping through her voice. Chaeyoung feels like her heart’s been squeezed; her girlfriend’s not this emotional very often, but she hates that it’s only coming out because of this. 

“Babe, are you...jealous at all?” asks Chaeyoung cautiously, watching as Tzuyu moves her eyes down to her lap. 

“I just wished I would have known,” replies Tzuyu, “I don’t like thinking about you with anybody other than me.”

Chaeyoung feels herself melt at that; her girlfriend isn’t a frequent professor of love or any other affectionate sentiments, so this is a rare occurrence, and she finds herself relishing it. She smiles, dimples prominent, and intertwines her fingers with Tzuyu’s as she tells her, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m only yours, remember?”

A small smile starts to make its way on her face, and she finally relaxes a little, giving Chaeyoung’s hand a little squeeze. “I know, just- sometimes it can get a little hard to remember.”


	2. drink -- namo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is so, so cute and Nayeon is so, so drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil namo drabble i wrote a while ago and left in my drive!! figured i'd finish it off and put it on here.

Momo gets to the party a little later than she'd hoped (thanks, group project), so everyone's either half or totally wasted by the time she moves past the columns of Mark Tuan's mansion and into the marble covered foyer. Navigating through the drunk bodies, she reaches a doorway, gold furnishings and a matching handle, and pushes it open, descending the stairs. 

The movie room's just as she expected it; Sana's sitting on Dahyun's lap (probably trying to convince her to go off somewhere alone together), Chaeyoung and Mina are in deep conversation, Tzuyu's monitoring them with a frown, Jihyo and Nayeon are doing a drunk ballad duet on the small stage, and Jeongyeon's watching them amusedly.

They finish the song, Jihyo belting out a particular note so high that Momo has to cover her ears, and the group applauds. "Thank you all and goodnight!" yells out Jihyo, and then after spotting the girl leaning against the doorway, shouting, "Oh, Momoring! I hope you liked our show!"

"I was thinking of you!" adds Nayeon and winks, a dumb grin on her face, clumsily setting down the microphone and wobbling down the stairs to where Momo is. Momo can't help but smile, uncrossing her arms from their previous position so she can encircle Nayeon's waist when the older girl nears her. "Where were you?!" Nayeon demands, looping her own arms around Momo's neck. "I missed you and your cute face. I had to watch Dahyun and Sana be gross for an hour and couldn't make out with you." She pouts at that, moves her face so close that their noses are touching. 

Momo laughs at that, tells her, "Sorry babe, I had a group project, remember?" 

Nayeon grumbles, closes her eyes, and says, "Well, you better kiss me now to make up for it," and puckers her lips. Momo giggles again, before pressing her lips to the older girl's, relishing in the feeling it gives. 

Nayeon deepens the kiss, taking Momo's bottom lip between her teeth, and Momo lets out a quiet whine into Nayeon's mouth. Just as Momo parts her lips enough for Nayeon's tongue to slip through, Jeongyeon yells out, "Hey, losers! Stop making out and join the party!" 

Nayeon looks annoyed that she has to disattach from Momo, and yells back, "Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon, just because you're alone doesn't mean you have to be so jealous," but pulls Momo by the hand back to where she was sitting before and onto her lap. 

As they seat themselves, Nayeon runs a finger through Momo's hair, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "Momoring," she whispers conspiratorially, "can I tell you a secret?" Momo nods cautiously, and Nayeon moves to speak directly into her ear. "I really, really like you," she says, and intertwines their fingers, "you're so cute and preeetty," with this she caresses Momo's face with her free hand, "and you're always nice to people and you love dogs, and you're the most adorable person in the world." Momo blushes, and Nayeon continues with, "but then when you dance it's like...ugh," she groans, dropping her head against Momo's shoulder, "God, it's so hot. And those abs...oh my god. I swear I've almost come just feeling them." Nayeon moves her hand down to rub up and down Momo's abs, and she turns bright red. 

"I really like you too, unnie." She gently encircles the older girl's wrist and moves it into her own lap, and she pouts again. 

"What’s wrong?" she asks, while bringing her hand up to stroke Nayeon’s cheek. Nayeon deepens her pout and whispers out an, “I wanna kiss you.” Juts her lip out a little more. Momo takes pity on her and gives her a quick peck, coming back to deepen it when Nayeon whines even more. 

After a while Momo breaks it off to pull Nayeon closer to her, brings her soju-reddened face into the crook of her neck. In their relationship, Nayeon’s always the protector; always stopping Momo from hurting herself some way or another, taking care of her (in more ways than one...), and sometimes it feels nice to be the one who does all of those things, for a change. Even though Nayeon’s older, and clearly the more dominant one between them, Momo likes how it feels to take on her role. 

Especially because Nayeon looks cute as hell right now, clinging on to her like a baby, whining for touches and kisses and affection. It makes her heart want to burst out of her chest.

They stay like that for a while, in the corner of the room, on some random couch that’s probably more expensive than her tuition, pressed together with their heartbeats mingling. Momo traces her fingers along the expanse of Nayeon’s skin, imprinting the moment into her memory. She knows to cherish these times together—Nayeon will be graduating soon, and while it’s likely she’ll stay in Seoul, there’s no guarantees in life—but for now, she’s content to just sit here with the girl she’s so, so in love with and just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is complete and total gratuitous fluff but that's okay


	3. cruel intentions au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote a liiil bit of a cruel intentions au i had the idea for. still trying to figure out the locations and everything (i said seongnam for momo's hometown bc i had dahyun as annette originally, but then i changed it so). this probably won't make much sense unless you've seen the movie but!

“Unbelievable.” 

Chaeyoung doesn’t look up, doesn’t have to—she knows Nayeon’s only pacing around like a madman again, got that face on, the one she always has when she’s dreaming out the details of wrecking somebody’s life. 

The anger in the air becomes palpable when the older girl quickens her speed, “Some absolute bitch wrote a letter, goddamn letter to this chick describing my lascivious tactics.” 

_Sigh._ Of course. “Any ideas who it could be?” 

She keeps on scratching marks into her sketchbook until Nayeon’s voice starts to tremble with anger, “Chaeyoung: if I knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain.”

Chaeyoung’s rolling her eyes mentally, but keeps a straight face on (the one thing she can keep straight, hah) because Nayeon’s her best friend and she’ll do anything for her. Well, some things. As long as it’s not too outrageous or expensive and doesn’t interfere with Chaeyoung’s (already slightly corrupted) moral code. Whatever. Anyways, “Where’d the little girl say she was from?” 

Nayeon’s huff is barely louder than her rage. “Seongnam. Or at least she lived there for a while, or something. Who the hell do I know in Seongnam?” That she’s never had to go to the “dirty suburbs”, let alone anything bordering on countryside, goes unspoken.

But wait a minute. Seongnam? There’s a small smirk making its way on her face before she can stop herself.

“Chou Tzuyu,” she calls out. Nayeon stops in her tracks. Disbelief is as good look on her as any.

“The model? Isn’t she from Taiwan?”

Fiddles with her pens before, “How do you think she speaks Korean so well? She stayed there before her contract came because her aunt lives here and she needed to ‘know her new country’ or some shit like that. Anyways, I wouldn’t be surprised if she were your rat.”

The face shifts. It’s more like a questioning, _I can destroy her?_ type of thing now. “Now that would make sense. I sucked off her boyfriend at homecoming last year.”

_Hah._ Chaeyoung lets out a quick chuckle before, “I don’t think that bothered her so much.” Nayeon fixes her with that dopey, Oh, come on, what?, look all the guys fall for. 

“Let’s just say that Tzuyu likes a tight walk on and off the runway.” Her hands may or may not come up as a _visual aid_ to the sort of behavior she was talking about.

It’s slightly satisfying when Nayeon’s mouth goes slack, and she finally stops her incessant pacing to stop, turned at Chaeyoung’s side, a smile coming up on her pretty little features. “Oh, are you fucking kidding me?” she gets out, obviously pleased. 

Setting her black pens to the side, “I kid you not,” and reaches to hand over another one of Nayeon’s obnoxiously gold lined cigarettes. Seriously, that’s just a bit much. “She used to sneak into my dorm room tipsy every month after some gala or another. We’d go at it for a while, and then as soon as she’d come, she’d start freaking out.” Her voices pitches higher, she feels smoke behind her, with false panic in her tone, _“Oh, what are you doing? I’m not a dyke. If you tell anybody it’s the end of you and your tiny little life!”_ She snorts. “The only reason I let her keep up the charade is because one, it’s kind of a trip to see the most popular girl in school kneeling on her knees for you like that and two, she’s got a devil of a tongue.”

“Hm,” Nayeon mulls it over for two seconds before promptly knocking over a pencil holder. The scissors open at her feet, and she steps over the tips as she returns to her pacing. “Fuck! Too bad she’s back in Taipei this summer.”

_Oh, so she doesn’t know._ Chaeyoung quirks an eyebrow, “Not anymore.” Nayeon raises both of hers. “Her agency wanted her back for this new shoot she’s doing. Gucci? Or something. She mentioned she named her dog, I think, after it, in between rounds.” The older girl’s eyebrows reach another level. “She’s already called me for another pillow-kissing session.”

“Nice.” “Hm hm.”

Another few steps. Less pacing, more calculative. “Do you think you could arrange another one of your... _sessions_ tonight on my behalf?” 

Chaeyoung sets down her ruler with a rattling _clack!_ “I do believe that Chanel’s executive tweeted a little after-stage get together at 7 p.m.”

The cigarette comes down with a triumphant blow, before, “But don’t think this one’s not gonna cost you,” and a stack of cash on the table. “Just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say the...stroke of midnight?” as Nayeon thrusts a finger through a decorative ceramic piece on Chaeyoung’s desk, “No pun intended.” 

_There it is._ Im Nayeon, no matter the image she puts on, is nowhere near the pure princess role her mother had introduced her as. “The stroke of midnight it is,” she tucks the cash into her pocket as Nayeon leaves the room. Her heels echoing on the marble floor like some kind of ghost.

_Lets see how all this goes,_ Chaeyoung thinks to herself, and goes back to her shading. 

——

“...And so after I made him do all the work and then clean himself up, I told him not to talk to me again. He practically ate the dirt on the floor begging me so hard to stay.” Tzuyu lets out a laugh as the others do too, takes another sip of her daiquiri. It’s too sweet, but she kind of likes it that way. 

It’s another event, just something else her agency makes her go to, but she finds herself sinking into tonight. It’s something where she gets to fall into that _other_ personality, the one where she isn’t the Chou Tzuyu who has her dog saved as her background, who facetimes her brother to ramble excitedly together about the new episode of the drama they always watch together, but the one who runs her school, who had fucking _Gucci_ contact her for a shoot, who can wrap any boy she wants around her finger. Well, that last part’s slightly a problem for her. But no matter, she shakes it off, that’s not something to think about now. 

Except apparently the universe wants her to and to think about it now because she glances down at her phone and suddenly it’s vibrating in her hand and she can see _Midget_ across the screen and before she knows it she’s excusing herself to go take a call.

“Hey,” she breathes into the receiver, somewhat quieter. “Hey, Tzuyu,” she gets back, and she can almost see the smirk on the shorter girl’s face. 

Three minutes later she’s still holding the phone up to her ear after Chaeyoung’s already hung up (with a cheeky _bye, babe!_ ) and swears that her heart’s not racing because of the other girl, or her flirtations, or any sort of anticipation of what’ll come. Definitely not.

By the time she’s come back to the group her fingers still haven’t stopped shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if u want hmu @/egoistjpg on twt or @/jellyx2 on tumblr :-)


End file.
